falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweat Lodge
A notorious "open town" and raider camp, Sweat Lodge is now nothing more than rubble. During its heyday, however, it was home to several raider gangs and a frequent stop of many others, until its destruction by blizzard. History Before the Great War Redfields was medium sized town, unremarkable and therefore passed over by the bombs. The inhabitants would panic when they saw mushroom clouds, some trying to check on relatives in other towns, others would run home to their shelters, others would try to loot. None of their actions would matter as the fallout from Pierre and Rapid City blew through, killing everyone. Scavengers would pick it over sometimes, but it would become popular among the early raider gangs, many of whom passed through the ruins. One enterprising individual would try to take advantage of this, and cleared an office building, converting it into a bar in 2129. Called Comanche, he was a Native American from farther south, and had been running with raider gangs since 2100. He decided to retire in comfort, and began to cater to his former comrades, serving liquor and food after they came back from raids. Word would spread through the raider community, and more crews would start to show up at the Lodge. By 2131 Sweat Lodge was one of the premier raider towns in the eastern part of South Dakota, home to crews that raided from Vermillion past the border into North Dakota. It would bloom into a small town the next year, with the addition of a brothel, gun shop, and diner, all of whom paid a share to Comanche. There would also be an effort to clear out several more buildings as winter quarters, hoping to avoid the freezing deaths of previous years. Sweat Lodge would peak in the next two years; they had packed buildings, Ring-Pulls were rolling in, and every crew scrambled to get a place in town. With the weapons of the unsavory keeping, them safe, Comanche and the other merchants thought they would be safe for the foreseeable future. They would be unable to account for the weather, however, receiving two feet of snow in early September, and wouldn't clear it until the next month, when it snowed another three. The raiders then decided to ride through the winter in comfort, and stopped trying to clear the snow. This would prove to be a poor a choice, as the accumulated snowfall weighed heavily on the roofs of the town. They would collapse in on the raiders and merchants on November 27th, killing most inhabitants instantly. Those who survived were either trapped or outside, and both groups would perish from exposure. When sprung came and more raiders showed up, they found dozens of skeletons and a destroyed town. They took what they could find and left, leaving Sweat Lodge to be just another footnote in the history of the badlands. Layout Sweat Lodge originally occupied a dead-end alley, with shops running the length of it, along with lights and awnings. Now there is little more than rubble and bleached bones. Some of Redfields is still standing, but is far from the Lodge. Category:Badlands Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Raiders